parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 19
Transcripts *Timmy Turner/Woody: Hey, guys! Guys! Hey! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Son of a building block! It's Timmy. *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: He's in the psycho's bedroom. *Timmy Turner/Woody: H-H-Hi! *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Everyone! It's Woody! *Tootie/Bo Peep: Timmy? *SpongeBob/Rex: You're kidding! *Sparky/Slinky Dog: Timmy! *Timmy Turner/Woody: We're gonna get out of here, Jimmy. Jimmy? *SpongeBob/Rex: Hey, look! *Tootie/Bo Peep: Woody! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys! *Sparky/Slinky Dog: I knew you'd come back, Timmy! *Tootie/Bo Peep: What are you doin' over there? *Timmy Turner/Woody: It's a long story, Tootie. I'll explain later. Here! Catch this! *Sparky/Slinky Dog: Whoa! I got it, Timmy! *SpongeBob/Rex: He got it, Woody! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Good goin', Sparky! Now just, just tie it on to somethin'. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Wait, wait, wait, wait. I got a better idea. How about we don't? *Sparky/Slinky Dog: Hey! *Tootie/Bo Peep: Dexter! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Did you all take stupid pills this morning? Have you forgotten what he did to Jimmy? And now you want to let him back over here? *Timmy Turner/Woody: No! No, no. No, no, no, no, no. You got it-- You got it all wrong, Dexter. Jimmy is fine. Jimmy is right here. He's with me. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: You are a liar! *Timmy Turner/Woody: No, I'm not! Jimmy, come over here and j-just tell the nice characters that you're-- that you're not dead. Just a sec! Jimmy, will you get up here and give me a hand? (Laughing) That's very funny, Jimmy. This is serious! *SpongeBob/Rex: Hey, Timmy, where'd ya go? *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: He's lying. Jimmy ain't there. Wait just a minute. What are you tryin' to pull? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Nothin'. *Tootie/Bo Peep: (Screaming) *SpongeBob/Rex: Oh my goodness! *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Oh, that is disgusting. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Murderer! *Timmy Turner/Woody: No! No, no, no, no, no! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: You murdering dog! *Timmy Turner/Woody: It's not what you think, I swear! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Save it for the jury! I hope Snotty pulls your voice box out, you creep. *Timmy Turner/Woody: No! No! No, no! Don't leave! Don't leave! Y-Ya gotta help us, please! You don't know what it's like over here! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Come on, let's get out of here. *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Go back to your lives, citizens. Show's over. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Come back! Sparky! Sparky, please! Please listen to me! No! No, come back! Sparky! *Bing Bong/Jingle Joe: Hey, you guys! Let's get him! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Timmy! Go away, you disgusting freaks! Aah! All right, back! Back, you cannibals! (Screaming) Oof! *Bing Bong/Jingle Joe: This won't hurt a bit. *Timmy Turner/Woody: He is still alive and you're-- you're not gonna get him, you monsters! What are you doin'? Hey. Hey, they fixed you. But-- But they're cannibals. We saw them eat those other characters. *Bing Bong/Jingle Joe: Eat those characters? *Pinkie Pie/Janie: Are you crazy? *Kyle/Pterodactyl: Well, do not look at us. We are friendly. *Scrooge McDuck/Ducky: No, we're not going to hurt him. Right? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Uh, sorry. I-I-I thought that you were gonna, you kn-- you know, eat my friend. *Wo Hop/Rockmobile: Run for your lives! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Hey, no, no. Hey. Hey! What's wrong? *Mother: Snotty! Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Inside Out (2015) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Pokémon (1997) *DuckTales (1987) *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *Home (2015) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Wabbit (2015) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts